Vacation with Kyoya and Dino
by imaklutz
Summary: Kyoya's been acting different than usual is it because Dino went back to Japan and has been acting romantic, just because Dino planned their vacation to be memorable, how do you think it will turn out? Dino x Hibari (D18) and a bit of Bel x Fran (B26)
1. Dino and Kyoya being lovey-dovey

**Hi there~! This is a Dino x Hibari fanfic**

**¡WARNING!**

**FLUFF...just...fluff **

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic **

**D18 (Dino x Hibari) _I DO NOT OWN KHR! (I wish I did, but_**_ -_-)_

* * *

Kyoya was just resting on the rooftop of Namimori High School (You know…Sleeping -_-) But all of the sudden a certain someone ruined Kyoya's precious nap.

Ring! Ring! Kyoya woke up from his nap and answered his phone "What is it?"

"Kyoya! Did I wake you up from your nap?!" the Italian asked, worried.

"Yes, yes you did." Kyoya said in a monotone way "Now, what do you want form me?"

"I have my day off tomorrow!"

"So?" Kyoya yawned as he spoke.

"I can finally spend time with you!"

Kyoya blushed because of what Dino said, "W-why would you think I want to spend my time with you, Cavellone?"

"Aww~ come one Kyoya just admit it!" Dino begged childishly through the phone.

"A-admit w-what?" Hibari stuttered.

"That you love me!"

"You w-wish!" Kyoya blushed.

He knows that he really loves Dino, but he just can't say it, he just can't.

"Well, I have to go get ready for tomorrow!" Dino announced "Kyoya."

"What is it now?!" Kyoya growled "And who gave you permi-!"

"Ti amo." Dino whispered sweetly through the phone.

Kyoya pause in surprise, he can feel his heart thumping as Dino hanged up leaving 'his Kyoya' speechless.

Kyoya knew what Dino said on the phone.

Among all the Italian phrases Dino says to him, 'Ti amo' was the only one he understood, because Dino always says this to Kyoya. I mean always.

Every time Dino says 'Ti amo' it gets Kyoya all the time.

* * *

_3:00 in the morning Dino Arrived in Japa__n_

Dino arrived in Japan and went back to his house, because he couldn't wait to see Kyoya as soon as he finished unpacking he went out and stopped by at Kyoya's house.

Dino had a spare key, so could go in easily and surprise Kyoya.

He went inside the skylark's room and sat down beside the sleeping Kyoya.

"Troppo carino!" Dino chuckled quietly as he caressed Kyoya's face as he's sleeping.

As he sat there beside Kyoya, Dino thought about how much fun they will have today and the day after and the day after tomorrow and so on….

He planned everything and he's sure Kyoya would love it.

Dino fell asleep beside Kyoya, and after an hour Dino woke up.

"Maybe I should prepare breakfast!" Dino Stood up went downstairs and prepared Kyoya's breakfast.

"Hngh..." Kyoa hummed as he stretched out of bed and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Dino who was preparing breakfast for approximately two hours; because of his clumsiness he keeps on messing up and now he has finally finished, just when he heard Kyoya walk down the stairs wearing his black pajamas, scratching his messy hair and yawning as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Kyoya!" Dino smiled as he placed the plates on the table.

"Wha?!" Kyoya stopped, his eyes wide "What are you doing here?!"

"I told you didn't I, that I was going to spend my time with you!"

"I-I won't even argue with you anymore...I-I just won't..." Kyoya sighed and sat down waiting for his breakfast "What's for breakfast?"

"Today we are going to have an Italian breakfast...Our main dish is Cotoletta alla milanese, we also have caffè Bicerin I think you'll like it, and for dessert we have Tiramisù !" Dino announced as he placed the foods on the table.

Kyoya's eyes sparkle with all the food in front of him, Dino noticed this and chuckled to himself "Troppo carino!"

"What are you saying?!" Kyoya looked at Dino who was staring at him as he eat and as soon as he noticed he couldn't help but blush "A-and what are you staring at?!"

"Nothing...Just the adorable you!" Dino stared at Kyoya thinking about how cute Kyoya looks with his Ebony coloured hair ruffled sticking up everywhere, Kyoya licking his lips as he eat, his head tilting just perfectly and show his delicious collar bone.

Dino drooled as he stared at Kyoya, oh how much he wanted to bite that delicious collar bone of his, but he promised he won't do anything to Kyoya, because he wanted this vacation to be memorable.

"Are you gonna eat or not?" Kyoya asked while eating his Tiramisù.

"I'm already full by just staring at you..." Dino couldn't help it, he just wanted to say all these cheesy lines even though Kyoya finds it disgusting, but this time Kyoya's reaction was different; he just blushed and buried his head in between his arms to hide his red face.

"W-why are you staring at me anyway?" Kyoya stuttered.

"I haven't seen you in a long time and I just want to make it up to you!"

"By staring at me?"

"No, not really, I just like doing that...I have been staring at you while you sleep and I just an't get enough of your beautiful face!"

Dino and Kyoya were quiet until they finished eating, Dino washed the dishes, Kyoya went up to take a shower.

While Kyoya was on the shower Dino sat down on the couch and waited for him.

He can't wait to tell him their first destination for today.

Finally Kyoya finished taking a shower and went down stairs to check on Dino "Hey! Do you want to shower?" Kyoya blushed as he asked Dino.

Dino stood up and walked towards Kyoya near the stairs and hugged him by the waist "I wanted to, but you didn't ask me to go in with you." Dino kissed Kyoya on cheek and made him blush even redder.

"W-why would I do that?! And I know what will you do if I invited you to take a shower with me!"

"So you have been thinking about what I'm going to do with you in the shower?" Dino whispered seductively on Kyoya's ear making him shudder.

"N-no!" Kyoya panted, he can feel his legs shake.

"Fine!" Dino chuckled and kissed Kyoya passionately "Get dressed, we are going out!" Dino announced, before letting Kyoya go.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit short, but good news there's going to be another chapter. :) **

**I hope you liked the first chapter, and just to remind you THIS IS A FLUFF! So there won't be much smut...actually there won't be any smut -_- Sorry...but if you want smut （｀ー´）just tell me and that could be arranged.**

**BUUUUUUUUUUTT there will be some lovey-dovey parts...well...most of them will be :) **

**So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and tell me if there's anything I can improve on, Thank you~**


	2. Wet!

**HI THERE~! This is a Dino x Hibari Fanfic (D18)**

**They're a bit _OOC_**

**¡WARNING!**

**FLUFF...just...fluff**

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic**

******_I DO NOT OWN KHR! (I wish I did, but_**_ -_-)_

* * *

After Kyoya got ready I told Romario to drive my car to Kyoya's house and I will take the keys.

As soon as Romario gave me the keys, Kyoya went down.

"Kyoya are you ready for our date?" I asked sweetly as Kyoya blushed.

"Y-yes…" he looked away.

I took his hand an opened the car door for him, just like what a gentleman would do.

"So where are we going?"

"That, Kyoya is a secret!" I announced as I started the car and drive towards the beach "I want you to be surprised!"

"I will never be surprised!" Kyoya announced.

"We'll see..." I smirked as I stopped by the shore.

"You are very predictable!" Kyoya said.

"How do you know?" I asked as I lead the way towards our destination.

I took him to the quietest part of the beach, where no one else is there but just Kyoya and I.

In that part of the beach I set up a romantic breakfast.

I pulled one of the chairs and let Kyoya sit down, again just like what a gentleman would do.

"What is this exactly?" Kyoya raised an eye brow.

"A romantic breakfast!" I smiled

"Why on a beach?"

"Why do you have so many questions?" I asked in a mocking way.

"Fine!"

Kyoya and I sat down and eat, it was awkwardly quiet. Every time I look at Kyoya he blushes and looks away...I find it interestingly amusing.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked as I continue to stare at him.

"N-no am not!"

"Yeah you are!" I smiled at him as I slowly pulled my chair closer to his.

"W-what are you doing?!" Kyoya asked panicking.

"Enjoying the beautiful view..." I stated at my 'beautiful view' which is Kyoya.

"Then why are you looking at me! When the beautiful view is right in front of me!"

"Here's a better spot...right next to you, I can enjoy it more!" I said smoothly "And did you just said the view was right in front of you?"

"Y-yeah why?"

"I was right in Front of you! Does that mean you think I'm beautiful?!"

"I didn't mean you! I meant it's right there!" he pointed at the sea "And not here!"

He just keeps on blushing every time I come closer to him, or look at him, or touch him. It's cute, especially the way he blushes then looks away.

"hehe, fine!" I chuckled as I stood up and took my shirt off, exposing my six-pack.

"Ah!" Kyoya blushed, a bit of blood dripped off his nose "Why are you stripping?!"

"I'm going for a swim!" I announced "Do you want to swim with me?"

"N-no!"

"Aww~ Come one Kyoya!" I pouted.

"...Argh...Fine!"

Kyoya took his shirt off exposing his milky white skin, I almost drooled.

"What are you staring at?!" Kyoya crossed his arms.

"You!"

"Wha?!"

"Come on let's swim!" I took Kyoya's hand and pulled him towards the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"The what?"

"The sea, the way the waves move because of the movement of the wind, the beautiful Sun shining brightly, the blue sky and birds flying!"

We stared at the sky for a moment "Yeah!" I glanced at Kyoya who has his eyes closed, enjoying the nature.

Kyoya looked beautiful, the sun shining brightly on him, the wind blowing on his face, his exposed flesh.

Kyoya got caught up in the mood, so I decided to tease him a bit.

I bent down, reached down to the water and swiftly dragged my hand making the water splash all over Kyoya.

"What was that for?!" Kyoya wiped his face with irritation "Look now I'm wet!"

"You were too distracted, so I thought I could get your attention-"

"By splashing water all over me?!"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"You'll pay for this!"

"How so?"

Kyoya swiftly moved his hand up towards my face making the water splash all over me.

"So that's how you want to play it!"

We both splashed water at each other, what surprised me the most is seeing Kyoya smile and laugh.

"He's beautiful!" I thought blushing as I look at him splash water at me.

"Hehehe, Dino don't let your guard down!" Kyoya laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore, Kyoya looks so damn adorable; I slowly walked towards Kyoya and hugged him.

Kyoya was surprised and suddenly collapsed and fell into the water, I gently placed my hand behind his head for support and my other hand on his chin.

I stared deep into his eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

I slowly sucked Kyoya's bottom lip asking for entrance, Kyoya gladly accepted and opened his mouth, I slowly pushed my tongue inside his hot cavern, exploring and licking everywhere causing Kyoya to loose his breath.

I pulled my lips away from his and quickly jumped out of the water for oxygen.

Kyoya's face was red all over, he panted as he slowly glanced over me.

"So cute~" I thought.

"Dino..." Kyoya mumbled as he panted.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried "Do you want to take a rest?"

"Yeah..." he replied as he slowly went over to our table and took our clothes.

He's been acting weird, but I find it interestingly amusing.

Kyoya and I went back to the car, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." he looked away and blushed "Why do you ask?"

"You're red...do you have a fever?" I leaned in, close enough to make his face even redder, I placed my hand on his forehead checking if he has a fever.

"I d-don't have a fever!" Kyoya stuttered.

"Fine!" I slowly kissed his forehead and drive on the opposite road without Kyoya noticing.

After approximately two hours we made it to our destination.

Kyoya didn't know because he fell asleep, just right after I kissed him on the forehead, he just passed out.

I parked my car on the parking lot,and carried Kyoya like a princess.

He will be very angry if he found out I carried him like this in public, but I don't care, he's just too darn cute clinging to me, burying his head onto my shoulder, mumbling my name as he do so.

I made my way to the reception of the hotel.

"Can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, I made a reservation for Two weeks at a private room for two." I replied.

"Ah, yes...may I ask your name?"

"Dino Cavellone."

"Yes, you reserved a whole floor."

"Umm...yeah..."

"Your room will be located in level D and your room number will be, room number 18!" the receptionist announced.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome!"

"And thank you Romario!" I thought.

I told Romario to reserve me a hotel room, but instead he reserved me a whole floor, just me and Kyoya and no one else.

* * *

**Alright I made up my mind and there will be... *Drum roll* ... _SMUT _****（｀ー´）next chapter though... -_-**

******YES! You read it right there will be another chapter coming~! YAAY~**

**********So I hoped you enjoyed it and tell me if there's anything I can improve on, Thank you~**


	3. Naughty Dino!

**HI THERE~! This is a Dino x Hibari Fanfic (D18)**

******¡WARNING!**

_******LIME**_

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic**

******_I DO NOT OWN KHR! (I wish I did, but_**_ -_-)_

* * *

I gently placed Kyoya on the king sized bed.

As I was about to take a shower, when I suddenly thought of a brilliant idea that I will surely enjoy.

I took Kyoya and went inside the bathroom, I slowly placed him on the chair at the corner.

I opened the shower in room temperature, went back to Kyoya and slowly stripped him.

I took his pants off and slowly brushed my knuckles on his sensitive spot, I heard him moan quietly.

I threw his pants somewhere on the floor, and slowly pulled his boxers and purposely brushed my finger on his member making him shudder, I threw the boxers somewhere on the floor, exposing his member.

I blushed as I stared at his exposed body, I gulped and gave his cock an experimental lick at the tip.

"Nghn.." Kyoya moaned.

My eyes were wide, I can feel my pants tighten, I can't take it anymore, I licked Kyoya's now aching member.

"Ahn...hah..."

I gulped once again, I had my hands placed on Kyoya's sexy thighs, staring at his aching member; I'm quite surprised his not awake yet.

I licked Kyoya's member once again.

"Ah!" Kyoya moaned in his sleep.

I snapped and suck him. I licked his aching member hungrily, like a lollipop, I sucked on the tip.

I bobbed my head up and down, I can taste Kyoya's leaking pre-cum, I slowly licked the aching member, not letting a single pre-cum drip off.

"Hmm...ngh...ahh!" Kyoya panted.

I swiftly sucked his cock, hard. Sucking his balls and fondling his cock, and finally Kyoya moan as loud as he could and came right in my mouth.

"Ahh!"

I licked all the cum off my lips and swallow.

"He's still not awake?" I thought.

I carried him towards the shower and gave him a bath, but I couldn't help but get hard, so I took my pants off throwing them somewhere on the ground and went inside with Kyoya.

I can't help but be naughty.

I slowly pumped my aching member, when suddenly a naughty plan popped in my head.

I slowly opened Kyoya's mouth and placed my aching member inside the hot cavern.

"It feels so good!" I thought as I slowly moved in and out of Kyoya's mouth.

The friction of his tongue underneath my cock, the way the tip of my cock touches the back of his throat, it's all too exciting.

This time I moved in and out of Kyoya's mouth, deep and fast.

"Ahh...Kyoya it feels so good!" I thought as I picked up my phase, making me want to cum.

"Ahh!" I swiftly took my cock off Kyoya's hot cavern and came all over his beautiful sleeping face.

"Hah..." I panted as I bent down and helped Kyoya take a bath.

* * *

I sat down on the bed with a towel around my neck, wearing nothing but my pants.

As for Kyoya, well he's completely naked. I like it that way. I took the towel around my neck and used it to dry Kyoya's hair.

"Hngh.." Kyoya stretched as he woke up "Huh?"

"Oh, you're awake!"

"Dino?" Kyoya asked and he turned around rubbing his eyes like a kid.

"Adorable.." I thought.

"Where are we?"

"At a hotel." I replied as I continued to dry his hair with the towel.

"Okay...Why is my hair wet?"

"Oh, I gave you a bath!" I smiled.

"You what?!" Kyoya shouted as he stood up blushing, but what he hadn't noticed is that he's completely naked and I'm now staring at his member.

"Kyoya, you did know you're naked right?" I smirked.

"Ah!" Kyoya took the towel off his head and covered himself "You didn't do anything weird right?!"

I blushed "No! Why would you think that?" I asked "Unless you want me to do something weird..."

"No!" Kyoya blushed even harder "Where are my clothes?!'

"I gave them to the maids for laundry!" I explained "They gaveus these yukatas instead!"

"Hmph! Fine, I'll go change into this!"

He stomped into the bathroom to change, "I still find it adorable!" I chuckled.

* * *

**Well...It's not really smut, but I guess you could call it _LIME~ _**

**There will be more chapters coming up...so...yeah, sorry it was a bit short...**

**************So I hoped you enjoyed it and tell me if there's anything I can improve on, Thank you~**


	4. Fireworks!

**HI THERE~! This is a Dino x Hibari Fanfic (D18)**

**¡WARNING!**

**Fluff~**

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic**

******_I DO NOT OWN KHR! (I wish I did, but_**_ -_-)_

* * *

Kyoya went out of the bathroom wearing the yukata, which suits him perfectly.

"You look great!" I said while blushing as I stare at Kyoya, examining every part of his body.

"Ah! T-thank you... But how come I'm the only one wearing the yukata?!"

"Hehe... Fine I'll change!" I said as I stood up and changed, right in front of Kyoya.

"Why are you changing here?!" Kyoya asked covering his red face.

"What's wrong? We're both guys, so its fine!"

"B-but!"

"No need to be embarrassed!" I went over to Kyoya and hugged him sweetly.

Kyoya slowly took his hands off his face to look at me, "F-fine, but what do we do now?"

"We'll eat!"

"But we just ate!"

"That was three hours ago, I'm starving!"

"You're such a pig!"

"Aww, come on Kyoya~" I whispered and licked his earlobe.

"F-fine, just don't do anything stupid!"

"Yes my love!" I slightly kissed Kyoya's cheeks, making him blush even more.

We went down on the restaurant and ordered some food to eat.

It was nice, there were some entertainment.

"Just to remind everyone, there will be a small celebration later on, there will be games, prizes, food, and fireworks!"

"Dino!" Kyoya exclaimed as I continued to eat.

"What is it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off my food.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, why?" I looked up.

"I want to go there!" His eyes sparkled, this is the first time I saw him excited like this.

"Sure! Anything you want Kyoya!"

"Thank you Dino!" he smiled.

"Soo cuteee!" I whispered "Do you want to taste?"

"Yeah, sure!" Kyoya opened his mouth as I reached my fork towards his mouth, he closed his mouth and slide his lips on the fork and chewed on the steak.

Everyone stared at us, but we don't mind, Kyoya showing his sweet side is rare, it feels like its only me and Kyoya are in the room.

"What do you think?" I asked sweetly.

"It tastes great!" he smiled "Can I have a bite once again?"

"Of course!"

Even though I am having lots of fun with Kyoya, there is still something different about him, I just can't put my finger on it.

After eating lunch, Kyoya and I went out to the little celebration and waited for the fireworks to come out.

"What time are the fireworks coming out?" Kyoya asked impatiently as he looked at his watch.

"Kyoya, I think we should do something fun, just to kill time!" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Kyoya took my hand and asked "What do we do for fun?"

"Well, we can play some of the games and win prizes!" I blushed.

"Let's go and win prizes then!"

Kyoya decided that we should play the test you strength game first.

Kyoya took the bat, swing it up, and hit the button as hard as he can.

Kyoya is really strong, he reached the highest point and received a prize; a cute teddy bear.

"I won!" Kyoya hugged the bear and looked at me, he looks like a kid who got his first stuff toy.

"Good job!"

Kyoya and I played the _ next and luckily we won, again.

After an hour playing and winning, we collected thirteen stuff toys.

"These are surprisingly heavy!" Kyoya announced.

"I think we should bring these up into our room!" I suggested.

We went back into our room and dropped all the stuffed toys on one side of the room.

"I'm so tired!" I announced.

"Dino...the fireworks..." Kyoya looked out of the balcony.

I stood up and went out the balcony with Kyoya.

"This is the best spot to watch the fireworks!" I said.

"They're beautiful!" Kyoya stared at the space where the fireworks are being fired.

I stared at Kyoya as his eyes sparkle while watching the fireworks, his hand holding mine, it felt perfect.

I smiled, happy to see that I can make Kyoya happy in a very simple way.

I never took my eyes off Kyoya, I didn't even notice that the firework show was finished.

Kyoya turned around and met my golden eyes, I wrapped my hands around his waist and leaned in for a kiss.

Kyoya closed his eyes and let me kiss him without hesitation.

It was just a light peck, it felt like it was my first kiss, it made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Dino...it's cold out here, let's go inside!" Kyoya shivered as the wind blow.

"Yeah, I don't want you to catch a cold!"

We went inside and chat about the whole day.

* * *

**Hi~ Sorry if this chapter took me so long to post and sorry if it this story is too short -_-**

**But there will be more chapter coming up...**

**************So I hoped you enjoyed it and tell me if there's anything I can improve on, Thank you~**


	5. Hugs and Kisses!

**HI THERE~! This is a Dino x Hibari Fanfic (D18)**

**¡WARNING!**

**Fluff~**

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic**

******_I DO NOT OWN KHR! (I wish I did, but_**_ -_-)_

* * *

"Good morning Dino!" Kyoya woke me up with a kiss and a smile on his face.

"Good morning Kyoya!" I yawned as I sat up.

"Do you want to have breakfast?" Kyoya stood up.

"yea, oh Kyoya!"

"What is it?"

"You're in a good mood!"

"umm...y-yeah..." Kyoya blushed and looked away.

"Well, tell me why!" I teased.

"I won't!" Kyoya shouted.

"Then hug me, or else I won't get up and have breakfast with you!" I crossed my arms and pouted like a kid.

"Argh...ngh...F-fine!" Kyoya bent down and hugged me as tight as he could.

I can't believe he just did why I told him to do.

"Alright, I'm up!" I stood up.

"Grest, come on. I found a great place for us to eat breakfast!"

"Alright love!"

I followed Kyoya, he was sweet enough to look for a perfect place for us to eat breakfast.

'Us' sounds so perfect.

Finally Kyoya stopped at restaurant called Everywhere and anywhere.

"Here we are, do want to eat here?" Kyoya asked tilting head to the side.

"Yeah!"

Everywhere and anywhere serves food from Europe.

Kyoya had a normal kind of breakfast, toasted bread with peanut butter and jelly on top, and tea as his drink.

I had a french breakfast, croissants with butter and strawberry jam, hot chocolate, ham and nutella.

Kyoya stared at my face with a smile on his face.

"What is it Kyoya?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just that, well..." Kyoya chuckled "You have bread crumbs every where in your face!"

Kyoya took a tissue paper, slowly stood up from his chair, and wiped my face gently.

"Ah! Thanks!" I muttered as Kyoya kissed my cheeks.

"Hehe!" he chuckled once again.

"Kyoya! We're in public!" I whispered.

"No one's here anyways so..."

I looked around and noticed that they're no one else but us in the restaurant.

Kyoya planned this from the start.

"Dino...what do we do after breakfast?" Kyoya asked as he went back to his seat.

"Well, I was thinking we can go to the onsen!"

"Alright!"

After breakfast we went back to the hotel and went in the onsen.

Kyoya took his yukata off and slowly dipped himself in the warm steaming water.

As soon as Kyoya is relaxed, I did the same thing.

"Well, this is nice!" Kyoya exclaimed as he closed his eyes, relaxing.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"I hope on one else comes..."

"Oh, trust me no one else will be here, but us!"

"Why is that?"

"Didn't you know! The whole floor has been reserved privately just for the two of us!" I explained.

"Great, then I can do this." Kyoya slowly walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck before slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Kyoya slowly licked my lips asking for entrance, I gladly opened my mouth to let him explore hot cavern.

Kyoya pushed his tongue inside if my mouth, licking, sucking on the muscle he found, slowly licking the roof of my mouth and underneath my tongue.

Kyoya pulled his mouth off my mine's to breath.

"Was that good?" he asked panting.

"Yeah..." I was left speechless.

I couldn't move, I noticed Kyoya had a sad look on his face.

I was about to say something when Kyoya locked our lips once again and kissed me just like before, but more intense.

Kyoya stopped to breath, same for me.

Suddenly Kyoya stood up and took his clothes.

"Where are you going?" I ask dumbfounded.

"To our room, meet me at the ice cream shop once your done, alright!" he winked at me and left.

"What was that all about?" I thought.

He kissed me and just left me horny like this, Kyoya is so unfair.

* * *

**Hi~ Here's another chapter! Don't worry there will be MORE!**

**Chapters had been too short, sorry...**

******************So I hoped you enjoyed it and tell me if there's anything I can improve on, Thank you~**


	6. Ice Cream!

**HI THERE~! This is a Dino x Hibari Fanfic (D18)**

**¡WARNING!**

**Fluff~**

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic**

******_I DO NOT OWN KHR! (I wish I did, but_**_ -_-)_

* * *

I did what Kyoya told me to do, I wore my yukata and went to the ice cream shop to meet him.

On the way to the ice cream shop, I saw two familiar lovers walking around eating cotton candy.

A guy with a long blonde hair covering his eyes and a tiara on his head, holding hands with a guy with green hair and on top of that green hair was a frog hat, too large to even fit his little head.

"Bel and Fran!" I thought.

I arrived at the ice cream shop, Kyoya was sitting in one of the tables waiting for me.

"Kyoya!" I shouted and walked towards him.

"Dino..." he replied fiddling with his shirt.

"What is it Kyoya?" I asked as I caressed his cheek.

"I...I want ice cream..."

"Alright, what flavour do you want?"

"I want cookies and cream, strawberry, and you can choose for your own..."

"Alright, just wait here."

I went and bought almost all kinds of ice creams.

It was heavy, so we quickly ran back to our hotel room.

As we watch a movie, we ate ice cream.

As I was eating ,my bowl of ice cream I noticed Kyoya has been staring at me.

Suddenly Kyoya stuck his tongue out and licked my cheek.

"Kyoya?" I asked.

"There was ice cream on your cheek...I wanted to taste it, so I licked it..." he fiddled with his spoon.

"Here..." I took a spoon full of my ice cream "You can taste..."

Kyoya opened his mouth and slide the ice cream off the spoon.

"How was it?" I asked licking the spoon clean.

"It was fine..." Kyoya took some of his ice cream and shoved it in his mouth.

He looked at me and slowly leaned in and gave me a sloppy kiss. I opened my mouth and Kyoya took that opportunity to stick his tongue out and pour the ice cream in my mouth.

The ice cream soon melted due to the temperature of our bodies.

Kyoya pulled his tongue out and asked "How was it?"

"It tastes amazing!" I announced.

"Glad you liked it!" Kyoya smiled and went back to watching the movie, which I totally forgot about.

Suddenly another naughty idea popped into my head.

"Kyoya, I like that ice cream, I bought two of those can you please fetch the other one for me? Its on the bed."

"Of course!"

Kyoya stood up and went to fetch the ice cream.

I slowly stood up and trapped Kyoya into my arms.

"Dino?"

I ignored him, and opened his yukata then reached for the bowl of ice cream.

I opened it and took, a handful of ice cream and spread it on Kyoya's chest.

"D-dino...what are you doing?"

I stuck my tongue out, bent down and licked Kyoya's chest, cleaning the ice cream off him.

"Ah!"

I ran my tongue down to his stomach, and I licked every single ice cream off Kyoya, and finally I reached the pink bud covered in sweet strawberry ice cream.

I licked my lips and licked the pink bud.

"Ahh...Dino...hah..."

I liked the way Kyoya moaned with pleasure, I continued to lick Kyoya's nipple.

"Ahh...Dino...ngh..."

I was eager, I wanted to hear him moan more.

I sucked on his nipples, hard while pinching the other one.

"Ahh...Dino...don't...suck...so hard...ngh.."

I wanted more, but I promised myself that I won't do this to Kyoya.

I slowly stood up and apologized to Kyoya.

* * *

**Hi~ Here's another chapter, there will be more~ **

**Sorry (again) If it's too short -_-**

******************So I hoped you enjoyed it and tell me if there's anything I can improve on, Thank you~**


	7. Cosplay!

**HI THERE~! This is a Dino x Hibari Fanfic (D18)**

**¡WARNING!**

**Fluff~**

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic**

******_I DO NOT OWN KHR! (I wish I did, but_**_ -_-)_

* * *

_The next morning._

"Good morning Dino!" Kyoya woke me up.

"Good morning Kyoya!" I yawned and thought "Why is there something heavy on top of me?"

I opened my eyes and saw Kyoya sitting on top of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Dino..." Kyoya said.

"What is it?"

"Let's play a game!"

"Whtat kind of game?" I asled sweetly to the sweet Kyoya who woke me up.

"A cosplay game!"

"Early in the morning? Can we have breakfast first?" I asked scratching my head.

"We still have ice cream!"

"Alright! How do we play?"

"Well its just a simple game, all you have to is pick up a paper from this hat and read it out loud, then do as it says!" Kyoya explained.

"Okay, I'll go first..."

I took a paper out of the hat and read it out loud.

"Wear a bear costume and hug the other player!" I said "But where do I find these costumes?"

"There's a room full of costumes, right at the end of the Hall!"

We went out and took all the costumes we can and brought them back to our room.

As soon as we got all the costumes we can, I quickly put on the bear costume and I sat down beside Kyoya and gave him a big hug.

I saw Kyoya blush as little.

"M-my turn!" Kyoya said as he picked up a paper from the hat and read it out "Wear a black cat costume, act like a cat and lick the other players face until your next turn..."

"Black cat..." I thought.

Kyoya stood up and looked for a black cat costume in the pile of costumes on the bed.

Finally Kyoya found a black cat costume, he took all his clothes off and put the costume on instead.

I gulped, thinking what's he gonna do next.

Kyoya kneeled down crawling like a cat towards me, he started to lick his paws and wipe it on his forehead "meow!"

I find this erotic.

Kyoya climbed on top of me and Licked my nose.

"Ah!"

I stared at the Kyoya on top of me, wearing a fit black cat costume, his nipples hard and I can feel his hard on through his clothes.

I licked my lips as Kyoya continued to lick my face.

I reached for Kyoya's arousal and slowly brush my fingers, making Kyoya shudder as he lick my face.

I slowly pushed Kyoya and switch our places.

Kyoya continued to lick my face like a cat.

It was hot, so I slowly stood up and take the bear costume off.

I glanced at Kyoya, his face red, panting hard, you can his nipples through his costume, and his cock leaking pre-cum.

I bent down and licked his erect nipple.

"Dino...please remove my costume..."

"Sorry Kyoya I can't do that, your too erotic like this!" I said and it sucked on his nipple while pinching the other one.

"Dino...its too tight..."

I ignored him and moved my head closer to his dick.

"D-dino...don't..." Kyoya gasped as I suck his member licking every single pre-cum dripping through his costume.

"Kyoya you're supposed to act like a cat!"

"B-but..."

"No buts Kyoya!" I said as I continued to lick him "You're so wet down here..."

"Dino...ah...don't...ngh...say such...mhmm...things!"

"Sorry I can't help it! I can't resist Kyoya's delicious honey..."

I continued to lick him, Kyoya wrapped his feet on my neck and his fingers ruffled my hair, moaning for more, I glanced at his sweaty-red face, I can see he's gonna come any moment now.

I stuck my tongue out and liked Kyoya up and down like a Popsicle.

"Dino...stop...I-i'm...C-cumming!"

Kyoya came into my mouth as he screamed my name.

"You taste awesome Kyoya!" I announced.

"S-shut up!" Kyoya stood up changed into his yukata and said "I need a shower!"

"do you want me to help you?" I smirked.

"O-of course not!" Kyoya stomped his feet to the bathroom, his face redder than ever.

"Hehe!" I chuckled.

* * *

**Hi~ Here's another chapter, there will be more~**

**Sorry again If it's too short -_- and I'm really sorry if i'm going too quickly with the chapters, but I'll try my best.**

**So I hoped you enjoyed it and tell me if there's anything I can improve on, Thank you~**


	8. Double date!

**HI THERE~! This is a Dino x Hibari Fanfic (D18)**

**¡WARNING!**

**Fluff~**

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic**

******_I DO NOT OWN KHR! (I wish I did, but_**_ -_-)_

* * *

While Kyoya was busy taking a shower, I left a note saying:

_I just went out for a walk, be back later! Love you~_

-Dino

I went out and; as I wrote in the letter, I walked around for a while.

As I walked around the hotel I saw the two couples I saw yesterday day, Bel and Fran.

I slowly walked towards them.

"Hey! Bel, Fran!" I waved.

"Ushishishi! Dino, what are you doing here?" Bel asked.

"Hey, dino." Fran said in his usual monotone voice.

"I'm here with Kyoya, we're on vacation!" I explained "How about you too?"

"We're also on vacation, boss told us to, since he wants to have some alone time with our noisy captain." Fran explained with no expression, at all.

"Ushishishi, you and that skylark huh!" Bel smirked.

"Yeah, you and your froggy!" I mocked.

"Well, since were the four of us are on vacation, why don't we have lunch together? You know like a double date!" Bel suggested.

"Yeah! That would be a great idea!" I exclaimed "Well, I better get going now, Kyoya might be waiting for me, call me when you're ready!"

"Yeah I will! See ya!"

"See ya!" I said as I waved.

I went back to our room to tell Kyoya about the double date thing, but as soon as I arrived and enter our room Kyoya greeted me with a glare.

"Kyoya, wh-what's wrong?" I asked very afraid.

"Where were you?" he asked in a really scary voice.

"I w-was in the lobby..."

"And who were you talking to?"

"Umm...a fr-friend of mine..."

Suddenly Kyoya got red and started to sniff quietly, he looked down and I saw water dropping to the floor.

"Kyoya?" I asked, worried.

Kyoya looked up with tears on he's eyes, face red as a tomato and shouted "Dino Cavellone are you cheating on me?!"

I gave a sincere smile, walked towards him with open arms and hugged him tightly as I say "Kyoya of course not!" I cupped his cheeks and lifted his chin "Look at you, no one is as gorgeous as you are! And I will love no one but you!"

"Really?" he asked like a kid asking if you're really gonna give him candy.

"Yeah!" I kissed his cheeks.

"T-then prove it!"

"O-okay?"

I pushed him down to the bed and said, "Is this how you want me to prove it, huh? Kyoya." I whispered seductively into his ears.

"D-dino..." Kyoya panted as I reached through his underwear.

"What a naughty boy you are Kyoya, I hadn't even done anything and You're already hard as a rock!"

"Just hurry!"

I tossed his underwear off and pumped it up and down, gripping it slightly, just enough to make him moan.

"ngh...uhn...ahh...D-dino..."

Kyoya started to move his hips, wanting more.

I felt my aching member twitch, I took my underwear off and pumped it with Kyoya's cock, causing more friction.

"K-kyoya...ahh...this feels so good..."

"Ahh...ahn...ngh...mm...Dino...I can't take it anymore...I'm ...I...cumming!"

Kyoya came all over my hand, when I was about lick it clean my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dino we're ready!"

"Shit! I forgot about the double date!" I thought, suddenly Kyoya hugged me from behind and started licking my earlobe to my neck, which is making me moan.

"Oh...ah...s-so where...ah are you...?"

"Were...in the lobby..."

"W-we'll...ah...be right there!"

Bel hanged up.

"Kyoya!" I shouted and held his hands "I forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"We have a double date with Bel and Fran, is that okay with you?" I asked.

"A d-double date?" Kyoya blushed as he stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, Dino wants to, so I will go to!" Kyoya looked down to hide his embarrassment.

"You're so cute!" I kissed his cheeks "Let's go!"

"Y-yeah!"

Kyoya and I went down to the lobby to meet Bel and Fran.

"Bel, Fran!" I waved as Kyoya and I walked towards them holding hands.

"Ushishishi, that skylark agreed to come and have a double date?" Bel asked in a mocking tone.

"Surprisingly, yes." I replied.

"Shall we?" Fran asked.

Bel, Fran, Kyoya and I went to a restaurant called_ and ordered our food.

"So, you two, how long have you been together?" I asked Bel and Fran.

"About a year now." Fran replied as Bel did his famous laugh.

"How about you two, how long have you been together?" Bel asked.

"We've been together for almost a year!" I announced

Kyoya looked up to me, he's panting, cheeks red and tears on his eyes, and hands in between his legs.

"What is it?" I whispered into his ear.

"D-dino..." he mumbled.

"Uhm...Bel we need to go to the toilet, j-just hold on..."

I dragged Kyoya to the toilet, closed the door behind me and locked it.

"D-dino...ahn...mm..." Kyoya moaned.

"Kyoya are...are you touching yourself?" I asked.

"ahn...hah...mm..." Kyoya moaned as he took his pants off and started to pump himself "Ahh...D-dino...ngh...ahh..."

"Kyoya..." I couldn't say a thing, but I did get hard.

"D-dino...ahn..." he panted as he continued to touch himself "Do...something...mmhm..."

"Kyoya, you have to tell me what I have to do to satisfy your needs."

"Please, suck me...mmhm...ngh...ahn..."

"Where?" I teased.

"Here..." Kyoya spread his legs wide enough for me to see his wet erection.

I bent down and said "Say the magic words, Kyoya."

"P-please...ahh...hurry..."

Kyoya's eyes were full of lust, suddenly Kyoya's erection looked so delicious, it's even dripping honey, it looks good enough to be eaten.

I slowly tortured Kyoya by licking the base of his cock up and down.

"D-dino...hah...I need...more...nngh..."

I teased the tip and pressed it with my thumb as I slowly ran my tongue down to his balls and slightly suck on it.

"Yes...please...more...mm...ahn...aa..."

I bobbed my head up and down Kyoya, licking every single pre-cum.

Suddenly Kyoya's honey tasted so good that I wanted to taste it even more.

I took Kyoya in deeper into my mouth, sucking him even harder.

"D-dino...ahh...ngh...mmhm...ahn..." Kyoya wrapped his legs around my neck, pushing his cock deeper into my throat. "Don't...suck...too..hard...hn...ahh..."

I did the opposite of what Kyoya demanded me to do, instead of sucking lightly I sucked even harder, then finally a few more sucks and Kyoya finally came right in my mouth.

"Ahh!" he screamed "D-dino? Did you swallow?"

"I did. Now we have to go before Bel check on us!"

Kyoya pulled up his pants as I opened the door.

We went back to our seats just in time for the food to arrive.

"What happened?" Bel asked.

"Well Kyoya wasn't feeling very well and he vomited, but he's alright now!" I explained not breaking a sweat.

"Alright, ushishishi!"

"Bel-senpai!" Fran moaned "After this can we play a game with them?"

"What kind of game Froggy?" Bel asked in reply.

"That game that we always play with Lussuria!"

"Oh! Dino do you want to play? Ushishishi!" Bel asked.

"Sure, why not!" I replied, I just hope it has nothing to do with knives.

* * *

**Alright another chapter! I'm still working on the next one...**

**And I added a new pairing...Bel & Fran~ Woohoo Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

**I hoped you liked this chapter and just tell me if there's anything I can improve on this story~**


	9. Truth or dare!

**HI THERE~! This is a Dino x Hibari Fanfic (D18)**

**¡WARNING!**

_**Fluff**_

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic**

******_I DO NOT OWN KHR! (I wish I did, but_**_ -_-)_

* * *

After we eat Bel and Fran decided to come to our room to play a game.

As we walk in the lobby a familiar girl came up to me and said "Dino! Long time no see! How are you?"

"I-i'm...fine..." I replied unsure who of the person I'm talking to, as I replied I notice Kyoya glare at me and the girl, he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, I have to go, nice seeing you once again!" she waved goodbye.

"Who was that?!" Kyoy asked glaring at me.

"Honestly, I don't know!" I replied and I'm not lieing.

We went up to our room and not once did Kyoya say a word to me.

"Is it just me or this floor is a bit too quiet?" Bel exclaimed.

"Well, that's because the floor is reserved to only us!" I explained.

"Ushishishi~"

Bel and Fran sat on the floor near the bed, Kyoya and I did this too.

"Dino-senpai, do you have an empty bottle?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, i'll go get it." I said as I stood up and took an empty bottle from the kitchen.

As soon as I got the empty bottle I gave it to Fran.

"So what are we playing?" I asked as I sat down beside Kyoya.

"Truth or dare!" Bel announced.

Fran spin the bottle; the pointed part of the bottle will ask the question and the other part of the bottle will answer.

The bottle spin and spin and spin and spin, them it finally stopped, it was me and Bel, but unfortunately he had to ask the question, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I replied, still thinking that I might regret choosing that.

"Who was that girl in the lobby?"

Kyoya slowly glanced at me with a worried look on his face.

"As I said earlier, I honestly don't recognize her! Maybe she's an old friend or something!"

"Ushishishi~ Really?"

"Yes! Kyoya please believe me!" I begged, but Kyoya just looked away.

Fran spin the bottle once again; it was Fran and Kyoya.

"T-truth or dare?" Kyoya asked nervously.

"Hmm...I'll choose dare!"

"I dare you to act like a frog and pretend that Bel is a fly!"

Fran squatted like a frog would and croaked, because he needed to pretend that Bel is a fly, he had to lick Bel's face.

Fran stuck his tongue out and slowly lick Bel's face.

"What a wonderful dare, ushishishi~" Bel announced.

"Bel-senpai, I'm bored with this game!" Fran moaned.

"Alright! Dino what should we play next?"

"Hmm...would you rather!" I decided.

"How do we play that?" Fran asked.

"It's easy, watch. Dino, would you rather get eaten by a shark then the shark will be eaten by a whale or get stung by a jelly fish then get eaten by a shark?"

"I would rather get stung by a jelly fish then get eaten by a shark!" I replied.

"Now, do you get it slow Froggy?" Bel asked.

"Yup. Let's play!"

* * *

**Sorry if this was, again, a short chapter, but still Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it, i'll be posting the new chapter later~**


	10. 4 guys 2 movies and a really messy room!

**Hi there~ This is a D18 (Dino x Hibari) Fanfiction**

**¡Warning! **

_**Fluff **_

**I do not own KHR (**_**I wish I did but -_-)**_

* * *

"Alright i'll start!" I announced "Kyoya would you rather kill me because you have to or kill someone else instead because you love me and you can't kill me?"

Kyoya look at me straight in the eye and said "I would rather kill you!"

"Ah...but...Kyoya..." I whined spreading my arms for a hug but Kyoya reached his hand out and pushed my forhead further away from him.

"Ushishishi~ Skylark it's your turn!" Bel snickered.

"Hn. Would you rather see your boss and your noisy captain have sex or watch you and your froggy have sex in a video?" Kyoya asked with no expression whatsoever.

"I would rather see Froggy and I have sex in a video clip!" Bel replied confident about his answer.

"Bel-senpai! You're such a pervert!" Fran wailed.

"Ushishishi~ My turn!" Bel announced excited "Froggy, would you rather eat flies like frogs do or eat me instead?"

"Uhm...ah...I would rather...eat...you...as a fly!" Fran blushed a bit.

"Ushishishi~"

"Alright, my turn." Fran said "Hibari-senpai! Would you rather go back in time or go forward in time? And why?"

"I would rather go forward in time, because by then this will be all over." Kyoya explained.

"Ushishishi~ i'm bored of this game!" Bel announced.

"Bel-Senpai,.you get bored very easily!" Fran said.

"Yeah he does!" I agreed "Alright, let's just watch a movie!" I suggested.

"What kind of movie?" Fran asked.

"A romantic movie!"

"What's the title?"

"Monsters Incorporated and Monsters University!"

"Those are not even romantic movies!" Bel shouted.

"I know, but I ship James and Mike!" I giggled as I placed the DVD into the player and started it.

After two hours of watching Monsters Incorporated and Monsters University, the whole room was so messy all I can see was four guys sobbing, tear droppings (?) and tissues. Everywhere.

"I-it was so sad when Boo's door got smashed into pieces!" Bel cried as he blew his nose.

"And that blue monster dude never saw her in like...forever..." Fran added, crying. Which surprised me.

"I-i loved the part, wh-where James kept Boo's drawing onhesclipboardandhejust...I..just...can't, too many feels..." Kyoya cried mumbling to himself as he blew his nose on the tissue, just like Bel.

"I was just...so...so happy when...when...James...finally saw Boo again...his expression was just...so...so priceless!" I stuttered as the four of us cry about the ending.

"You three look funny..." Bel blurted out looking at our smuged faces.

"You look as funny as we do, Bel!" I said as I wiped a tear from my swollen eye.

Fran picked up a mirror from somewhere, and looked at himself and passed it on to Kyoya then me.

All I can see was a guy with swollen eyes, red nose, wet cheeks, messy hair, and a tissue stuck on one of the holes of his nose, I laughed at myself.

"Hahahahaha~" I laughed "Look at us guys! Crying over some animated movie, we all look hilariously awful!"

We all laughed at each other faces, but after an hour laughing about how horrible we all look, we eventually passed out and slept on the floor.

It was surprisingly comfortable.

"What a great day!" I thought as we all drifted to sleep, I hope Kyoya isn't angry with me anymore.

In the middle of the night I was woken up by someone.

"Nghn..." I moaned.

"Dino..." Kyoya whispered as he continued to shake me.

"Kyoya...mmhm...what is it?" I asked as I stretched.

"I feel dizzy and I accidentally bumped my head on the wall!"

"Does it still hurt?"

"Y-yes..."

"Alright, come with me." I slowly stood up and took Kyoya to the bathroom.

I took out the first aid kit and examined Kyoya's forehead.

"You have a scratch here Kyoya!" I informed him as I placed a band-aid on it.

"Ah, I d-didn't notice..." Kyoya blushed.

I smiled sweetly and slowly kissed his forehead, Kyoya swiftly covered his forehead.

"Wh-what was that for?!" he asked copying the color of a tomato.

"They say when you kiss something that pains it will heal faster, and make someone feel better, why do you think Italians kiss as a greeting?"

"..." Kyoya looked away.

"Kyoya? Are you still mad at me?" I asked in a sad tone.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" he caressed my hand.

"Because of that girl!"

"You said you didn't know her, and I trust you!" Kyoya leaned in for a hug.

"Thank you, for trusting me and I'm really sorry!" I looked at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I"m sorry too!"

"What for?"

"I was acting like a child, getting jealous over some girl."

"You were jealous?!"

"Y-yeah of course, girls were always around you, if you don't have a girlfriend you could just call someone and there that's it!"

"No! I don't need anyone else, but you Kyoya. You saying that makes me feel so loved!"

"I just don't want you being so close to other people other than me! That's why I always want to monopolize you, but I end up just getting spoiled by you instead!"

"I don't mind if you manipulate me, as long as it's you, Kyoya I don't mind. In fact I you to if it means I could be with you without anyone interfering, because I want only you, Kyoya!" I hugged Kyoya.

"Ah! A-alright, D-dino" Kyoya blushed even redder "Can we go back now?"

"Of course!"

Kyoya and I went back and lied down on the floor and went to sleep.

As I was just about to close my eyes, Kyoya hugged me tightly from behind.

"What's wrong my love?"

"I-im cold..."

I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he cuddled with me.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, Kyoya!"

"G-goodnight D-dino..." Kyoya blushed in reply, how amusing.

"I love you!" I announced, wanting to make him blush even harder.

"I-i l-love you...too...D-dino!" Kyoya's grip tighten as he replied, I was satisfied with his reaction to my touch, my warmth, my stares and to my words

Before I closed my eyes I took a quick glance at my lover. Kyoya was smiling beside me, blushing as he giggled to himself.

"What a perfect night!" I thought as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Hi there~ Did you like this chapter? I hope you did -_- Sorry if some parts don't really make any sense, but you know what I mean right?**

**Also review about this chapter, there will be more and I'm still working on a HUGE, HOT, SMEXY SMUT...at the last chapter. (Sorry for getting you all worked up :) And also if you have any suggestions for another story just review, and if you have any pairing that you would like me to write a story about.**

* * *

**More~ (^o^)**

As Kyoya and I snuggled in our sleep, I suddenly heard someone moaning.

"Ahh...ushishishi~"

"Bel what's he doing now?" I thought as I secretly looked back, just to check on Bel and Fran.

I'm the oldest one in the room, if anything happens to anyone i'll be the one responsible for it, I think.

To my shock I saw Bel on top of Fran, but I didn't know what Bel was doing.

They weren't moaning, so they couldn't possibly be doing _**it**_. I wonder what they're doing, I would go and investigate, but I would rather stay here and snuggle with my Kyoya.

I'll just investigate once I wake up.


	11. Romantic Picnic, girls and rival

**Hi there~ this is a D18 Fanfic (Dino x Hibari)**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (I really wish I did...but -_-)**

* * *

I was woken up by a loud scream, "Bel-senpai why are you bleeding?!" Fran shouted.

"Ushishishi~!"

Fran took he first aid kit over to Bel to stop the bleeding hand.

"Bel what did you do to yourself?" I asked as I covered Kyoya with a blanket.

"Last night I was teasing froggy by throwing my knives at him!"

"But Bel-senpai I didn't feel anything."

"Yeah I know, but I did. Instead of stabbing froggy, I accidentally stabbed myself instead!" Bel explained.

"That's so stupid Bel!" I laughed.

"It was dark okay!" Bel glared at me.

"Dark? Was it only because it was dark or was it because of your bangs!"

"What's wrong with my bangs?!"

"They're too long ! Cut them! I can't even see your eyes!" I shouted.

"I don't want to cut them! And why would you want to see my eyes?!"

"I dont!"

"I-i do..." Fran announced.

As Bel and I were arguing and Fran was just sitting there trying to calm us down, Kyoya just suddenly growled, "You two are ruining my nap!"

"Ushishishi! You're in trouble now Cavellone!"

"Kyoya calm down!' I gulped.

"He won't listen to you-"

"Alright!" Kyoya smiled calmly.

"Eeh?!" Bel shouted.

I was surprised but I just smirked, I went over to Kyoya and hugged him.

"Dino, I want to have breakfast!" Kyoya blushed.

"Alright, let's go!"

"You two can go, we'll stay here for now!" Bel winked.

"But senpai i'm hungry-"

"No you're not!" Bel quickly covered Frans mouth and closed the door.

"Where do you want to have breakfast?" I asked holding hands with Kyoya as we walk outside.

"The usual place!" Kyoya replied.

"Anything that Kyoya wants shall be obeyed!" I chanted.

"D-dino...um...how about you?" Kyoya asked shyly.

"The usual place is fine, but I was thinking we could have a picnic!" I said.

"That's a great idea!" Kyoya agreed "Let's do that instead!"

"Alright, let's buy our food and stuff then!"

Kyoya and I went and bought all of the food we want to eat on the picnic, and of coarse we bought a basket and a picnic cloth.

Kyoya and I walked to the park and set our picnic near the river on the grass underneath a shade.

"This is nice!" Kyoya announced.

"Yeah and romantic too!" I agreed.

"I wonder what Bel and Fran are doing right now?"

* * *

In Dino and Kyoya's room, where Bel and Fran are together.

You can hear loud noises.

"Froggy does it hurt?" Bel asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"No, senpai it doesn't!" Fran replied.

"So I can do it again?"

"No, senpai take it out please!"

"I don't want to!"

"You're so stubborn, just take it out already! Fallen prince!"

"I am not a fallen prince! For your punishment I shall do it as many times as I want!"

"Well, I can't stop you now can't I?"

"No you can't! Ushishishi~!"

**What do you think they're doing in there? （＾＿－）  
**

* * *

_In the park._

"Don't worry about them Kyoya!" I said.

"Yeah let's enjoy ourselves!"

"Let's eat!"

"Itadakimasu!"

Kyoya and I started to eat our foods, but Kyoya is truely surprising he can be very cute at sometime "D-dino s...say...ahh!" he blushed as I opened my mouth and said "Ahh!" Kyoya shoved to food into my mouth.

"Is it good?" he blushed as I chewed vigorously.

"Yeah...defenitly..." I mummbled.

"Great!" Kyoya looked at me with the sweetest face.

"So cute!" I thought to myself.

I looked over to Kyoya once again, he was eating his food happily and contently, when suddenly I thought of an idea, "Kyoya!"

"hm?"

"Here comes the aeroplane!" I exclaimed as I moved my hand as if it was an aeroplane, Kyoya opened his mouth and I shoved the food into his mouth.

"Yummy~" Kyoya giggled as he chewed his food.

As soon aswe finished eating, ee packed our foods and put them back in the basket, but we didn't stop acting like a bunch of kids we still fooled around for a bit.

After eating we stopped and looked at each other, smirking.

"I think Kyoya and I are thinking the same thing!" I thought.

I was waiting for Kyoya to make a move, but I got impatient. I swiftly wiggled my fingers and dug them into Kyoya's weak spot.

"D-dino...ah! Hahahahahah...stop...ah! .stop it!" Kyoya shouted, a sign that he's panicking.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed as Kyoya panted, I couldn't stop laughing he's just too amusing.

"Don't do that ever again!" Kyoya cried as I hugged him.

Suddenly I heard someone calling my name, an unknown voice. a girly voice.

"Dino-san!"

"Ah...yes..?" I said confused.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked.

"No I'm sorry, I don't!" I replied, honestly.

"I'm Yuki!"

"I don't remeber anyone named 'Yuki' I'm sorry!" I apologized once again.

"That's fine! Can we have coffee later?"

"Um...sure...wny not?"

"All right see you later!" she went and waved goodbye.

I glanced at Kyoya who was now glaring at me with an angry aura emencing aroung him.

"Kyoya I-i honestly don't know who t-that girl was!" I stuttered.

"Whatever! Let's just go!" Kyoya growled.

I picked up the basket and followed Kyoya, wherever he was going.

"Dino...o you want to put that basket down for a bit?" Koya asked worried.

"Um...yea...sure! Wait here for a bit!" I took the basket over the reception and told the receptionist to keep the basket there unio I come back.

I was just walking happily towards Kyoya when suddenly another girl called my name, "Dino!"

"Ah...y-yes?" I asked nervously as I turned around.

"How ya doin?" she asked.

"I'm sorry b-but who are you?"

"I'm not surprised you ont remember me, but i'll make you remember who I am! Have coffee with me later and don't even dare say no!" she demanded.

"A-alright!" I stuttered in panic.

I ran as fast as I could and reached Kyoya, once again he was glaring at me.

"Seriously I don't know anyone here, but Bel, Fran and you!" I explained.

"Dino, if one more girl come up to you saying that you've met before I won't believe you. EVER!"

"I promise you that's the last of them!" I sweated, but that didn't last long. A cute girl came running over to me calling out my name and when she Finally reached me just suddenly kissed me. This drove Kyoya nuts.

"That's it i'm going!" Kyoya turned around and started to walk away.

"Kyoya wait!" I shouted.

"Don't even dare follow me or look for me!"

I couldn't do anything but watch Kyoya walk away while i'm being molested by some stranger.

Suddenly Kyoya stopped, at first I thought he was going to come back and save me form this crazy woman, but no I saw him approaching his rival Mukuro, who appeared out of nowhere (Probably using the mist).

They didn't fight Mukuro just smiled happily and walked with my Kyoya. MY KYOYA.

I shrugged the girl off my shoulder and started to run after Mukuro and Kyoya, but I was too late they were too far away, I couldn't catch up to them.

I tried looking for them everywhere, but I didn't find them anywhere. Then the time came, I have to have coffee with a bunch of girls. What a nightmare, first I loose sight of my lover and now I have to be molested by some perverted women.

I went to a coffee shop where there were a lot of girls on one table, and some familiar faces.

I was about to enter the coffee shop when I saw Mukuro and My Kyoya walking and laughing towards the arcade.

I was about to run after them when suddenly one of the girls started to drag me into the coffee shop.

"I've had it with you all! I don't know anyone of you alright!" I shouted "And would you get off me!" I pushed the girl away from me and exit the coffee shop, I went over to the arcade.

I looked around and saw Mukuro and Kyoya heading in the photo booth, I quickly ran over to them, just then Kyoya was about to go In I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, leaving Mukuro alone.

"Kyoya! What were you thinking?!" I shouted.

"What was I thinking?! what?" he asked.

"Why are you with Mukuro?"

"Because I want to!"

"But you two are rivals!"

"Yeah I know, but at least he had time for me!"

"Did he do anything to you?!"

"No! Dino stop bing paranoid!" Kyoya shouted.

"Kyoya...i'm sorry okay...I was just worried about you..." I apologized.

"How about your lady friends?" Kyoya pouted.

"I ditched them! Kyoya...don't run away from me like that ever again!" I demanded.

"Sorry...but you...promise..me you won't talk to any women in our vacation, you are only allowed to talk to people I approve!"

"Alright!" I agreed and hugged Kyoya "Can we go back to our room now? I'm worried about Fran!"

"Alright!"

Kyoya and I walked back to our room happily, but that didn't last long. As soon as we stepped on the floor we heard loud noises.

"Ahh...Bel-senpai i-it hurts...take it out..." Fran moaned in pain.

"Um...ah...Kyoya...D-do you think they're...um...doing _**it**_?" I asked stuttering.

"There's only one way to find out!" Kyoya smirked as he stompped towards the door and slowly opened it, leaving enough gap for us to see through.

"Kyoya what are you doing?!" I whispered harshly.

"Wow!" Kyoya chuckled as he looked in the gap of the door.

"What the?!"

* * *

**Hi~**** Sorry If I didn't update in a really long time |･ω･｀)  
**

**So what do you guys think Bel and Fran are doing inside? Well, I don't know either, it's up to you. **

**Sorry Mukuro appeared in just a few parts -_- If you want I can squeeze him in the story?**

**So did you like this chapter? I hope you did, if you have any suggestions just tell me! Thank you for reading~**


	12. Froggy and the fallen prince!

**Hi there~ This is a D18 Fanfic (Dino x Hibari)**

**With a bit of B26 (Bel x Fran)**

_**¡Warning!**_

_**Smut**_** (I think...)**

**Yaoi - Boy x Boy relationship**

**With a hint of Fluff :3**

* * *

Kyoya saw Fran lying in bed panting as Bel; who was on top of him nibbled on his ear.

"Bel-senpai...ahh...they might come...hah..." Fran mumbled between his breath.

"Who cares! Let them come, you'll never know they might even join us!" Bel giggled as he stared at his Froggy, panting underneath him, moaning, sweating.

Fran shivered as Bel continued to stare at him, but something was on his mind, he can't help but think about what Dino said, _"-I can't even see your eyes!"_

"I wonder what Bel-senpai's eyes look like..." Fran whispered as he slowly sat up, Bel tilted his head to the side.

"What is it Froggy? Not in the mood?" Bel asked.

"No it's not that!" Fran shook his head "It's just that...um...I really want to see your eyes!" Fran blushed and looked away.

"Why would you want to see my eyes?"

"Because...I want to stare at them just like you stare at mine...Would you let me do that senpai?" Fran continued to seduce Bel by kissing him on the lips.

When Bel couldn't utter a word or even move a single muscle Fran took the advantage and slowly lifted Bel's bangs.

Fran's eyes were wide as he stared into Bel's eyes, he was mesmerized almost hypnotized, "Bel-senpai..." Fran whispered not taking his eyes off Bel's.

Its colour was rosy red, like cherry, it was sparkling as it stared at the green ones, Fran's heart skipped a beat, his heart was beating so fast, he was falling in love with Bel all over again.

Suddenly Fran snapped back to reality and realized what he has done, he swiftly took his hand off Bel's forehead, making his bangs drop back to its place, covering Bel's eyes.

Fran knew what was gonna happen next, he was gonna get killed by the fallen prince. Not wanting to get hurt Fran covered his face with his arms, shutting his eyes hard.

Suddenly Fran felt warm hands hold his arms, slowly putting them down. He wasn't expecting this.

"You hate it don't you?" Bel sighed, tears falling down his face.

Fran got shocked and panicked, "N-no! I think it's beautiful!" Fran blurted out.

"Don't fucking joke with me!" Bel shouted as he wiped his tears.

"I'm not joking! I love them!" Fran reached out his hand and grabbed Bel's cheeks, slowly reached for a hair clip Somewhere in his pocket and clipped Bel's hair to the side.

"There, much better! I can finally see your face and your beautiful eyes!" Fran smiled.

Bel stared at Fran's green eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Fran placed his hands around Bel's neck deepening the kiss.

Bel licked Fran's lower lip asking for entrance, "Ahn...mmhm...ngh..." Fran moaned as Bel's tongue entered the hot cavern, licking the roof of his lovers mouth, sucking on the muscle he found inside.

Bel opened his eyes to look at Fran blushing like a tomato, moaning for more pleasure.

Bel chuckled and slowly pushed Fran to lie on the bed as they continue to make-out.

Suddenly Bel moved his knee in between Fran's thighs, "Ahh!"

"Ushishishi~ Froggy is it painful down there?" Bel teased as he continued to move his knees.

Fran moaned as Bel brush his knee to Fran's groin, "Ah! B-Bel-s..senpai...hah.."

"Ushishishi~ You're so hard down here froggy~" Bel snickered as he pushed his knee up, making Fran groan with pleasure

"S-senpai...hah...please...take my pants off..." Fran panted.

Bel couldn't take it anymore, he took all his clothes off throwing them somewhere, and he did the same to Fran.

Now that they're all naked Bel was getting more excited, "Froggy..."

"What i-is it s-senpai?" Fran stuttered in fear, Bel's eyes were full of desire, something Fran never saw in his eyes, because he had never seen Bel's eyes before.

"Suck me." Bel demanded as he sat up, his legs spread apart exposing his hard overflowing cock.

Fran just obeyed and before he could start he stared at Bel's manhood, admiring its beauty. It started to look delicious to Fran, he sticked his tongue out and slowly licked Bel's cock, not letting a single juice drip off.

Fran licked up and down making Bel squirm and moan, his hands cupping his lovers balls, he slowly licked up until the tip of his tongue touched the head.

Fran opened his mouth and slowly took Bel into his hot cavern, Bel stared at his manhood disappearing into Fran's mouth, until its tip touch the back of Fran's throat.

Fran bobbed his head up and down, slightly sucking on the tip, licking it like ice-cream.

"mmhm...hah...argh...ngh..."Fran moaned as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Fran...s-stop...i-i'm coming!" Bel bucked his hips and came into Fran's mouth.

Fran swallowed the salty, sticky substance, "Fran?!" Bel shrieked.

"S-senpai….ngh…hah…." Fran moaned ad Bel leaned in for a kiss and slowly pushed Fran on to bed "S-senpai….hurry up…"

"Are you ready?" Bel positioned himself as Fran nodded.

Bel slowly pushed the tip inside of Fran, "I-Its all in…."

"S-senpai…move…please…" Fran started to move his hips.

"Impatient are we?" Bel started to move slowly in and out of Fran in different angles, as if he's looking for something, "Where is it-"

Suddenly Bel hit a certain spot inside Fran making him scream and arch his back, "Ah!"

"I found it!"

"There! S-senpai again!"

Bel obeyed and hit the same spot again and again.

"S-senpai….ah….ha-harder…faster…ngh"

Bel moved faster and harder, abusing Fran's prostate.

Fran stared at Bel eyes, he was melting, Bel continued to move in and out of him, Faster and harder, "I…I can't….anymore…I'm…coming!"

A few more thrusts and both screamed each other's name and collapsed on the bed.

"hah…I love you Froggy!" Bel hugged Fran.

"I-I love you too…" Fran snuggled with Bel and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kyoya and Dino were both shocked, "Um... Kyoya shouldn't we be scolding them?"

"Neh, let them do what they want!"

"What should we do now?"

"Sleep?"

"Where?"

Kyoya slowly opened the door and crept quietly inside, Dino slowly closed the door and looked around.

Dino slowly walked towards the couch and lied down, because the couch can only fit one person Kyoya had to lie down on top of Dino.

"This is nice!" Dino whispered as he caressed Kyoya's cheeks.

"Yeah..." Kyoya blushed.

Dino's heart was beating so fast, it was the only thing he can hear. Same thing for Kyoya, the only thing he can hear was his and Dino's heart beating, it was calm and helped them sleep.

"Love you Kyoya." Dino whispered before drifting to sleep.

"Love you too, Dino." Kyoya replied as they snuggled.

* * *

**Hi there~ Sorry if it took me so long to update :) Wait for the next chapter~ (I hope I won't take that long)**

**I hope you liked it and thank you for all the readers out there! And for those who gave suggestions for the story, you know who you are and thank you, you helped a lot...tell me if I got better :)**

**If you have any suggestions about the story feel free to do so, I will do all I can to squeeze it in, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you got entertained :)**


	13. Jelly!

**Hi there~ This is a D18 (Dino x Hibari) Fanfic with a bit of Bel x Fran (B26)**

_**¡**__**Warning!**_

_**Yaoi-Boy x boy relationship **_

_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

The Sun was too bright early in the morning, I couldn't move because of the weight above me.

I opened my eyes and blinked, clearing my vision, I saw Kyoya lying on top of me, his breathing through his mouth, resting his head on my chest, gripping my hand.

"Hehe!" I chuckled as I stared at Kyoya's sleeping face.

"Hgnh..." Kyoya moaned as I ruffled his hair, Kyoya sat up and rubbed his eyes like a kid, "D-dino, ahh...hah..." Kyoya yawned.

"Did I disturb you?" I asked as I caressed his cheek.

"N-no!" Kyoya replied as his eyes teared up.

"Breakfast?"

"I don't want to eat yet!" Kyoya smiled.

It's not that I don't like it when he smiles, it's just that it's not like him, and its weird.

Lately he's been acting differently.

"Dino? Is there a problem?"

"Huh? Um...n-no!" I stuttered "So what do you want to do?"

"First of all we need to get rid of those two!" Kyoya pointed at Bel and Fran snuggling on our bed.

"Alright I'll talk to Bel later.."

"No, not later I want you to get rid of them now!" Kyoya demanded.

"Al-alright!" I shrieked as I swiftly ran towards the other pair.

I gently caressed Fran's face, gently waking him up, Kyoya glared at me as I do so, "Is that how you normally wake someone up?" Kyoya raised an eye brow.

"Well this how I usually wake someone up..." I stopped my hand from caressing Fran's face, I'm Afraid that Kyoya might kill me.

"Ngh..."Fran slowly got up rubbing his eyes.

"Ah! Good morning Fran!"

"Ah! You're too bright..." Fran covered his eyes.

I noticed that I was smiling too much, "Oh i-im sorry!" I ruffled Fran's hair and he gave me a smile.

"Hehe!" Fran giggled.

"So cute~" I accidentally announced, I quickly covered my mouth. Kyoya stomped towards me, grabbed my arm and pouted.

"I-i'm sorry Kyoya!" I panicked and hugged Kyoya.

Fran suddenly had a creepy grin on his face as he turned to Bel, he slowly snatched the knife beside Bel and quickly stabbed Bel's arm, "Oww!" Bel shouted.

"Good morning to you to Bel-senpai~" Fran wailed.

"Ushishishi~ Hello Froggy~" Bel snickered as he kissed Fran's cheek, making Fran blush.

"Hn." Kyoya smirked.

"What is it Hibari-senpai?" Fran asked.

"You two were pretty hyper last night!"

Bel and Fran both were as red as a tomato, smoke coming out of their heads, Bel was so embarrassed that he fainted. Blood was oozing off his nostril.

"B-Bel -senpai?!" Fran panicked and tried to wake Bel up.

"I-i think we need to take him to the hospital..." I glanced at Kyoya who was chuckling.

"Neh, he's probably just sleeping, tired from all their activities last night!" Kyoya didn't care at all "I'll just wash my face!"

Kyoya went to the toilet and left me with Fran and Bel.

I stared at Bel when Fran suddenly brought his knees closer to himself.

That position you do when you're on a corner of a room, scared and rocking back and fort.

"Fran are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know..." Fran sobbed.

I sat next to him and hugged him, "What's wrong?" I lifted him up and made him sit on my lap.

"Is senpai gonna be okay?" he mumbled.

"Of course he will!" I looked at him in the eyes and hugged him tighter.

He's like a kid, his whole body was shaking, even his voice, his lips are trembling.

Fran slowly looked up to me and hugged me closer.

"Really?" he asked once again, sniffing as he talk.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Bel's a tough guy, of course he'll be alright! So don't cry alright!"

"Alright! B-but I c-cant stop sh-shaking!" Fran stuttered, I can still feel him shake, his hands were cold against my skin.

"It's alright we can stay like this for a while, is that alright?"

Fran didn't reply, but he didn't let go either.

Suddenly Kyoya went out of the toilet, his eyes were wide, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Kyoya i-it's not what you think! I'm just comforting Fran!"

Kyoya crossed his arms, I knew he was angry. I couldn't do anything, but then I heard a light snore from behind me.

I glanced at Fran, his eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, he was asleep.

I slowly placed him beside Bel, then I quickly looked over at Kyoya.

Kyoya cringed, his hands covering his eyes as he looked down, tears dripping from his eyes to the floor.

I ran towards Kyoya, "I-I'm so sorry Kyoya!" I apologized, hugging him.

"Stupid Dino!" Kyoya looked at me and shouted as he started to hit me.

"Woah! Don't tell me...you...you got jealous?"

Kyoya got furious, his face got redder, his eyes filled with tears.

"Kyoya..." Suddenly I felt like kissing him.

I lifted his chin and slowly leaned in for a kiss, just to shut him up.

It was long, but a light kiss, it made Kyoya calm down. "Are you alright now?"

"Tsk." Kyoya looked away.

"What should I do for you to forgive me?"

Kyoya slowly looked at me, blushing "K-kiss me again, b-but deeper, longer and h-harder!" Kyoya demanded.

"As you wish!" I chuckled.

I licked his lower lip asking for entrance, I pushed my tongue inside his hot cavern licking every sensitive spots that makes Kyoya moan and weak.

I licked the roof of his mouth, "Hah...ah..ngh.." Kyoya shuddered.

Deepening the kiss, Kyoya pulled me closer, I sucked on his tongue.

"Ahn...hah...ngh..mmhm.."

Saliva dripping on his chin, panting as our tongues fought.

"Mmhm...ah..hah...ngh..nn" Kyoya tried to push me away to catch his breath, but I didn't let him, he did say to kiss him harder.

"Hah...ah.." I panted as I pulled away, "Was that good?"

Kyoya was red from head to toe, he didn't say anything, but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it. He's just acting hard to get.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I chuckled.

Minutes later Bel and Fran woke up.

"Finally!" Kyoya shouted.

"I'm hungry I think we should eat!" I suggested.

"Alright, we'll just prepare!" Bel and Fran stood up and prepared themselves.

"We'll be waiting for you in the lobby!"

"Alright!"

* * *

**Hibari P.O.V**

Dino and I waited for Bel and Fran down in lobby.

"Dino what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I thought we could just walk around town!" Dino replied.

"Alright! So we could also watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure! Anything that you want Kyoya!" Dino smiled.

Bel and Fran finally arrived, we all went out and walked around town as we chat.

"So what movie are you two going to watch?" Bel asked.

"Kyoya what movie do you want to watch?" Dino looked at me and asked.

"I really want to watch_!" I announced.

"Alright we'll watch that!" Dino repeated.

"Fran and I will play in the arcade for a while then we'll go back in our own room!" Bel explained.

I sighed, "Finally Dino and I will be alone tonight!" I thought.

I need to get ready!

"Umm...Dino..." Fran blushed.

"Yes Fran?" Dino smiled and titled his head to the side

"Umm...t-thank you foe calming me down a while ago..." Fran blushed even harder, Dino had a shocked face and hugged Fran.

"Dino?!" Bel and.U shouted.

"Sorry!" Dino let Fran go and laughed to himself.

Dino and Fran had been too close since this morning, it's really pissing me off.

"Dino..." I said quietly.

"What is it Kyoya?" Dino slightly flinched.

"I can't watch the movie with you..." I announced.

"What? Why?!"

"Because I have something to do!"

"And what is that?"

"None of your business!" I shouted "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go! Dino just meet me at our room after two hours!" I demanded.

Fran went to the arcade, I left Dino alone so I can buy some toys.

**(What kind of toys huh Kyoya?)**

* * *

**Dino P.O.V**

Kyoya left me all alone because he had something to do, now I'm bored.

"None of my business?!" I whispered to myself "What's tat suppose to mean?"

I sat down on a bench, I'm so bored that I'm talking to myself.

"Argh! I'm so bored!"

Suddenly a guy came up to me and asked, "Can I sit beside you?"

The guy looked serious, but friendly. He has red and slightly curly hair, freckles and he wears glasses

"Yeah sure!" I replied with no expression.

"Sorry for asking, but are you okay?"

"Huh? Um... Yeah I am, why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been complaining about how bored you are!"

"Oh sorry about that!" I laughed.

"It's alright! By the way I'm Shouichi!" He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Dino!" I shook his hand "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sire, what is it?"

"What time is it?"

Shouichi looked at his watch, "It's 12:24!"

"Thanks!" It's been two hours which means I could go back to the hotel "I have to go Shouichi!"

"Oh! Before you go can I ask you something?"

""Yeah, but make it quick!"

"Well I have a boyfriend and we've been together for two years now, but he hadn't...how do...I say it.." Shouichi fiddled with his shirt.

"Hasn't done anything yet?" I finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah..." he blushed.

"Well all you need is patience, but If you really want it try seducing him or maybe he's just shy to do anything, maybe because he treasures you, but you can also ask him why he hadn't done anything!" I suggested.

"Alright thanks for the advice!" Shouichi smiled.

I waved goodbye and hurried back to the hotel.

My heart was beating faster as I walk towards the door to our room, I gingerly opened the door, afraid of what's waiting for me inside, I trembled as I walked inside.

Suddenly I heard a lewd moan, "Ngh...mh...ahn..."

"Kyoya what the?!" I shouted as I felt my face heat up.

I was surprised, so surprised that I immediately locked the door.

Kyoya was naked, his chest covered with chocolate flavoured ice cream, his eyes were full of lust, he was sweaty, his face flushed, his legs wide apart, a dildo vibrating inside his ass and his cock covered with whipped cream and was standing tall and proud as it leaked pre-cum. I licked my lips, my heart was beating so fast as I approached the meal in front of me, my lower half suddenly felt a bit tighter.

Kyoya wasn't able to move properly, his left hand was tied to the edge of the headboard, I was sweating all over, I took all my clothes off and threw them somewhere.

I sat in front of Kyoya, "Kyoya..." I whispered seductively as I panted and crawled towards to him.

"D-dino please...please t-take me..." Kyoya begged, trembling as I stared at him "Please I have...ahn...hah...ngh..I...have waited...l-long enough!"

"What a lewd boy your are Kyoya..." I whispered in his ear and nibbled on it.

"Ahn...hng...mm.." Kyoya whimpered tilting his head to the side to give me more skin to suck on, Kyoya trembled as I planted kisses all over his neck.

I moved my lips lower and lower until I reached Kyoya's bare chest, I stuck my tongue out and licked the ice cream off Kyoya's chest, I finally found an erect pink nipple, I licked my lips and sucked on it, licked it up and down like a cat licking its paws.

"Ah!" Kyoya gasped.

I wanted to tease him a bit, I sat up and asked, "So how did you do all this?"

"Ahn...hah..well...mmhm..." Kyoya stuttered as he explained.

* * *

**Hi there~ Did you like it? Huh did ya? Did ya? Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :)**

**It took me all night to write this chapter! The next chapter will be about Kyoya preparing for his alone time with Dino ;).**


	14. Cheeky Plan!

**Hi there~ This is a Dino x Hibari Fanfic (D18) **

_**¡**__**Warning!**_

_**Yaoi- Boy x boy relationship**_

_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

**Hibari P.O.V**

Dino and I will be alone later, I should prepare.

"Dino..." I mumbled.

"What is it Kyoya?" Dino slightly flinched.

"I can't watch the movie with you..." I announced.

"What? Why?!" Dino shouted.

"Because I have something to do!"

"And what is that?"

"None of your business!" I shouted "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go! Dino just meet me at our room after two hours!" I demanded.

Bel and Fran went to the arcade, I left Dino alone and went off.

I went back to our room. Giggling as I took out a small bag hidden inside a bigger bag.

"It's about time I played with these!" I giggled.

I skipped towards the bed and scattered my 'toys', "How should I start? Hmm...oh...know!"

I went to the toilet and looked for the clothes Dino had already worn, I took all my clothes off and put Dino's clothes on instead.

"Hah...Dino's scent is all over me..." I panted as I lied down in bed sniffing Dino's clothes.

I closed my eyes and imagined Dino touching me everywhere.

_Dino Planted kisses all over my chest, he looked up at me and stared as he licked the pink bud he found. Satisfied with my reaction, Dino continued to lick it and pinch the other one with his free hand._

_"D-dino...hah.." I panted as his other hand wondered on my lower half, grinding his palm hardly on my groin, I moaned with pleasure shaking my hips, asking for more._

_"Impatient are we Kyoya?" Dino whispered seductively into my ear._

_"Hnn...ah...ngh.." I shuddered as he licked my earlobe, he seems to know where my sensitive parts are._

_Distracted by the pleasure Dino was giving me, he gently undid my pants. "Ah!" I gasped in surprise._

_"Heh.." Dino chuckled and smirked as he stopped what he was doing and stared at me, I felt my cheeks heat up, his stares were making me feel uncomfortably hot._

_"D-dino...don't just stare at...nghn...me...d-do something...hah..." I stuttered, Dino obeyed and gently licked my chin down to my belly button, Dino slowly have it a lick :which gave me a shudder, he then ran his tongue lower and lower and lower...until his tongue finally touched the tip of my erection._

_"Ah!" I arched my back as Dino teased me, he ran his tongue down to the base of my cock until my balls and back up to the tip, "Hah...ngh..." I moaned, I was growing impatient, so I arched my back and quickly thrusted into Dino's mouth._

_"Ngh!" Dino's eyes were wide for a while, then suddenly they turned dark filled with...Lust. _

_"You shouldn't have done that Kyoya..." Dino panted, before I can reply Dino quickly bobbed his head up and down, sucking me dry._

_"Di-dino...ah...hah...d-don't...ngh...suck...ah... so hard!" I couldn't think straight, all I can see was white, Dino was sucking so hard that all I did was moan._

_Dino gave it one last suck and stopped, he took a deep breath licked the tip, he parted his lips and slowly placed it on the tip of my cock, Dino used his tongue to lick the tip and slowly put it in to my cock hole, as he did that he sucked the tip, he sucked and he sucked and he sucked._

_"Nn...ngh...d-dino not j-just the tip...ngh..." I moaned, but he dis-obeyed, instead he sucked harder._

_I could feel it coming out, Dino was drooling, "D-dino i'm c-coming!" I arched my back and came into Dino's mouth, he licked it all off. He sat up, his hand was wet, my eyes were wide when he stuck his tongue out and licked the cum off his hand, "Hmm...yummy..."_

I opened my eyes, my left hand was on my nipple and the other was pumping my cock, the pants...they...were wet.

I was still hard, I wanted more, not just in the front, but also at the back.

I took one of my toys scattered on the bed, a long purple thing shaped like a cock, it was very realistic, there was a wire attached to a button.

"D-dino..." I licked it until it was wet enough, I took my clothes off and as I continue to lick the dildo I slipped my middle finger inside my hole, I moved it in and out as soon as I got used to it I slipped in another finger and scissored it inside, I moved it in and out in different angles looking for a certain button to press.

"Ah!" I gasped as I continued to move my fingers in and out hitting the same spot over and over again, I felt my self near the edge I quickly reached for a condom and quickly put it on, preventing me from coming.

I took my fingers out and replaced it with something bigger, I pushed the dildo inside hitting my sweet spot, "hah...ah..." I moaned I pressed the button attached to it and the dildo started to vibrate, "Nghn...an...mmh...ahn.."

It wasn't enough, I wanted more, but in a naughtier way. I took the box of ice cream beside the bed and took some with my hand, I spread it on my chest and Licked my hand clean, "D-dino..." I panted, I looked around looking for something Dino always looked on, when he worked, when he reads a book, whenever he wears it I always thought he looked hot.

His glasses.

I took his glasses from the side table and put it on, it was weird, but it made me even harder.I pumped my cock up and down, I wanted release I slowly took the condom off when suddenly I snapped back to reality.

I took my hands off and quickly grabbed a rope and tied my arm to the edge of the bed, suddenly I heard footsteps, "D-dino!" I thought.

Suddenly the dildo vibrated faster, "Ngh...mh...ahn..."

Dino slowly went inside, his eyes were wide, he immediately locked the door, he slowly walked towards me and stared.

* * *

**Hi there~ Sorry if it took me too long to update, don't blame me...blame school!**

**I hope you liked it, I really wanted to write more, but I had to get some sleep, it took me 2 hours to finish this! I got a bit distracted -_- **

**Thanks for reading and oh yeah I probably won't be updating too frequently, I'll be updating once a week, but there will only be one chapter left so yeah... For my other stories, again...once a week, probably on weekends (Friday or Saturday)**


End file.
